Dragneel's Den
by kaleeverdeen012
Summary: OneShot FanFic. Are you brave enough to walk to a Dragneel's Den?


**A/N: This content is not as good as the others, although I hope you may find time to read. ONE SHOT FANFIC. NALU**

* * *

 **DRAGNEEL'S DEN**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

He was looking at me with his murderous glare while I looked back at him shivering and frightened. It was always like this, my husband is much worse than a demon. I was pathetic, a girl like me is nothing to him. My blond color hair and my big brown eyes doesn't match his taste.

How long was it since I had that freedom, that freedom that made my tears flow with joy that smile I never knew was going to fade soon. It wasn't my fault at the first place. My father wanted to expand his property, and of course like a typical story I was send off to marry a rich person for his sake. My father did said that "Don't worry Lucy, Many woman from higher companies wanted his money too, I doubt that he will choose you." A little bit of assurance made me relax. Like he said a lot of woman are swarming to him. Natsu Dragneel the most famous name in history, his pink hair and onyx eyes attracts the crowd too much, he also owns large companies and his father Igneel Dragneel owns a lot of business internationally. He was also titled as the youngest billionaire that rises up instantly. Yes we do have our own business, the 'Love & Lucky' company, it was doing well in our province but that was it. I was less to him. Less to all the girls that wanted badly to marry him. My identification was sent to him like a resume, as soon that his company announced that he was looking a bride to be, instead of being excited I was frightened of course, knowing that if he would choose me I would be sent off to a large city too far away from here.

Days went to weeks and the internet was blowing up with girls who posted that they were chosen, no replies or calls are heard with us so I sighed with relief knowing that he would never choose me.

I woke up with a smile on my face, and continued my daily morning routine without a worry. I headed outside to help the others harvest by bringing a basket as adjust my sleeves up.

"Thank you for helping us Hime-sama" one of the farmer said while wiping his sweat on his forehead.

"I'm glad to help" I replied back. I didn't notice the time and my clothes are full of dirt. I took a bite on a freshly harvested apple and went back home carrying on a basket of apples on my both arms.

"They didn't have too, but since they insisted I have no choice." I whispered to myself grinning.

As I walk on my way back I stumbled upon something or someone that made me fall onto my knees and made the apples rolling in different directions.

"You should be looking your way" He said, I looked at him with my eyes open widely from shock.

He squatted and stared his onyx eyes onto mine. "Lucy Heartifilia"

I stood up nervously and he without looking away stood up as well, grabbing my wrist and took a bite on the apple I was eating.

His guards were running to see what happen and he raised his hand as a sign that the situation is controlled.

"It took a while to find you" He started, as he once again took a bite on the apple that he grabbed from my hand. "The phone numbers on your papers are out of reach and the location written was a bit messy, but that didn't stop me to find you" He added. My hands are shaking so I move them at my back _'why the hell did he choose to find me then if he took a lot of trouble?'_ with composure I calmed myself and said, "D-dragneel-san, I didn't expected this at all. May I ask the purpose of your sudden appearance?"

"To marry you of course" He replied. I wanted to shout. I wanted to collapse. I feel the blood rising up to my cheeks. _'Why the hell is he glaring at me? Did he really choose me? Didn't he already chose a girl?'_

"Dragneel-san." My father appeared with the other maids, as we turn our heads to him. "We may discuss this inside." He said.

"Very well." Natsu replied as he walked inside.

I gasp as he was out of sight and the maids helped me.

That was the day when my problems started. The media went to our house interviewed my father and my silent and private life was taken into public. 'The country girl' as they named it. In the following week the marriage was arranged and was taken into public my belongings was moved on his place and again every part of me was nervous, I was on the back seat with him on his shiny black car the awkward silence filled the air none of us are speaking. I looked at the country roads that I grew up slowly disappearing at a distance, I was in the verge of tears hopefully he won't notice. I keep on convincing myself to be strong even if fear consume me much. There is nothing I could do but to accept it. I looked at him and his hand was placed on his chin, wondering what he might be thinking choosing me. I sighed and looked away.

The marriage was dreadful, well for me. I was tired the days of preparations and arrangements surprised me and it took a lot of me, I was sleepless and Natsu was nowhere to be found I was left alone. At the day of the marriage, I walk alone on the hallway of his mansion too big for me. I'm at my limit about to faint.

"Which way?" I whispered to myself. I continued walking in circles carrying my white gown, I got dizzy and tripped at my own dress, good thing he grabbed my arm and helped me before I could fall, I didn't notice him at all.

"Are you okay Miss?" He said and looked at me as he smiled. I can't help myself smiling, this was the first welcoming smile I ever received since I entered on the Dragneel mansion. His smile was welcoming.

"Heartfilia-san?" I blinked twice.

"O-oh yes, I'm fine" I said hoarsely _'he knows my name? Well everyone does.'_ He comb his raven black hair with his fingers and smiled again.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Gray Fullbuster, you look beautiful, Heartfilia-san"

"The pleasure is mine, please call me Lucy." I replied back. He was the first one to say I'm beautiful in my white gown.

"Lucy, shall I escort you to-" his words was stopped as Natsu arrived grabbing my arm from him.

"I shall take my wife with me" He's tone was menacing and I found myself caught in the tension in between them as he was glaring to him then his eyes on me. _'Why is he always glaring?'_ He dragged me out after staring at me without saying a word.

The marriage continued.

My father wasn't able to attend my wedding due to his business and I was left there alone and about to walk on the demon's den. Eyes are all on me, I can't keep up with their comments, compliments and envious looks, the tension was too high but the eyes that bore into my skin was his. He was waiting at me at the altar with his passive look as I walked with my head straight up on the red carpet.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm marrying Natsu Dragneel.

I wish it was a happy ending. At the night after our wedding he left me on our supposed to be room alone saying he has an important business to attend and the day after he was busy on a business trip. I rarely see him. He even had a separate room. _'I don't know what the fudge he's doing, why did he bothered marrying me if he'll just treat me like I'm nothing?'_ after a week of getting married, I decided to go out without even bother telling to everyone. No one did seem to care anyway, and Natsu? I don't know where he is. I was on the café wearing a plain dark green shirt and jeans while my hair was tied into a pony.

"Cappuccino and vanilla cake please." I ordered on the counter and move to the vacant table near at the glass window. I inhaled the scent of the cappuccino and took a bite to my cake.

"Lucy? Is that you?" I glanced behind me and saw Gray. He was smiling and I smiled back as he seated in front of me.

"Gray! I'm so happy to meet you here" I said happily. I didn't know why I was so excited to see him, well he was the first person I feel comfortable with. He look decent with his black shirt and brown pants, he was carrying an ice coffee on his hand.

"Been lonely on his mansion?" He asked as he was drinking his coffee.

"Yes, no one has ever bothered talking to me." I replied, Gray smiled again.

"We can always get to know each other, can I have your phone number then?" He asked as he took his mobile to his pocket. As I was about to reach it, my hand was grabbed.

"What the fuck are you doing here Lucy?" His onyx eyes glared at me once again. I was startled, I almost didn't notice him entering the café.

"Natsu, you have to stop pressuring Lucy" Gray spoke as he stood up in front of Nastu.

"You should stop flirting on my wife" Natsu said and dragged me out of the café.

"Natsu! Stop. You're hurting me!" I said, his grip on my wrist tightens, he didn't even look at me as I complain. He pushed me on his car and I watched him as enters and slams the door to the driver's seat.

I glared at him, _'oh yes mister! You haven't seen what I can do'_

"Why the fuck are you outside?" He shouted at me as he was glaring back at me.

"Why the fuck you would care!? You're supposedly to be with me but all you did is work! Are you avoiding me? Are you scared?" I shout back at him. He looked at away and started the engine.

"Like I would be scared with a woman like you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why did you marry me then?" I asked. He was silent as he turned the wheel on the way back to his mansion.

"From now on you will never go out without my permission" He commanded.

 _'_ _As if I would listen to him.'_

Few days after that incident the security was tight than ever I was held like a prisoner, and every time he arrives home he would ignore me and slams his door. _'WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS BASTARD!'_ do I look like a display to him? Day after day he's starting to avoid me more and more. Yes I did talked to some people on his mansion but I never had a chance to leave again. I feel alone and trapped. I can't stand this anymore.

Night came and I knock his door loudly, while I was in my almost drunk state.

"L-let me in!" I said as I drank the few drops in the wine bottle then toss it over. On my other hand was glass wine I poured for him.

I knocked again until he finally opened up.

"The Fuc-"He was stopped as I giggled entered his room pushing him aside.

"WOAH! The throne of the mighty Natsuuuu Dragneeel tehee! It's so laaaame HAHAHA" I laughed.

"Shut up woman!" He was annoyed as he grab the glass on my hand and drank it all. I was surprised. I know I was drunk but I'm still aware of what is happening. I poured a sleeping powder on that for my chances to escape. He threw the glass on the floor as he was screaming

"Ughhh! What the fuck is in that wine! My head is hurting" He shouted. As he sat on the edge of his bed.

I spread my legs and sat on his legs as I raised his chin making his surprised onyx eyes stare at me.

"You won't ever forget this Natsu Dragneel" I spoke out and leaned down pressing my lips unto his. He accepted my kiss regardless of his state savoring the moment as his hands pulled me closer to him, I broke the kiss to take a breath, but he pulls me again and kissed me.

I pushed him down, knowing that the drug will take affect sooner. I run out. But I can hear him screaming. "I WILL FIND YOU LUCY AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" a shiver ran down to my spine but this was my chance. I took all my belongings I could carry and ran off.

Three days past and I still heard nothing from him. I was still in the same city because I don't really have funds to travel back home and I managed to rent an apartment near at my workplace. The FairyTail café was welcoming my co-workers accepted me and helped me to keep up. It tiresome but I rather be here than getting stuck to his mansion. At exactly 6 on the evening I log to the paper and went on my way home. I pressed my lips, thinking of our kiss again. Ever since that night I had this mannerism of doing it. I shook my head not wanting to think of him again.

I grab my keys and unlock my door and opened the lights to my apartment.

"Well, it's about time you show up" my blood rise up as I saw Natsu siting on the chair of my living room. I immediately open the door wanting to go out.

"If you try escape my guards are outside, just so you know" He said. I rolled my eyes and closed the door I looked at him as walk to me.

"What do you want!?" I asked.

"Now were talking" He smirked as he used his hands to pin me on the door. I looked away from his lips. _'Damn he's too close'_ Yes, I won't deny that he was my first kiss but. _'Wtf am I thinking!'_ he grab my chin making me look to him again.

"I can't forget you anymore Lucy, I kept on thinking of you over and over again." Without a warning he kissed me and bit my lower lip and used it to open my mouth. I tried to push him but he was hard as stone. He looked at me and said, "I know I did a lot of bad things, but please I want you to be with me, the moment I looked at your paper, I knew from my heart it was always you I was looking for, you were the most beautiful girl I ever saw wearing a white gown I love you more than ever. I got jealous of Gray because he made you smile that I couldn't, give a chance Lucy. Don't leave me again please." He kneeled in front of me and pleaded.

I was surprise to see him saying this words so I kneeled down and hugged him. Tears fall on my cheeks but it's not about disappointment, it was happiness because of him.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
